


Boyfriend

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [100]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Oikawa appears at Karasuno to visit Hinata, (almost) everyone is shocked to learn of their relationship.[Prompt 100 – Writer’s Choice]





	Boyfriend

When Oikawa Tooru sticks his head into the gym, flashing a toothy grin, Kageyama startles so much he drops the ball he was about to toss.

What the hell is _he_ doing at Karasuno?

“Hey, it’s Oikawa-san,” Nishinoya says, alerting the rest of the club to his presence.

Hinata, who had been glaring at Kageyama for not tossing the ball to him, spins on his heels. His eyes widen and a grin spreads across his face, and Hinata hurtles over to Oikawa with a cry of, “Tooru!”

To the abject confusion of everyone in the room, Hinata jumps on Oikawa, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

“Hey, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa says, ruffling Hinata’s sweaty hair. “Great to see you.”

As everyone continues to stare blankly at this scene, Daichi passes the ball in his hands to Sugawara, and wanders over to the open doors. “Uh, Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?

Putting Hinata down, Oikawa says, “Oh, just thought I’d come for a visit. We’re off school today and there’s no practise scheduled, so I thought I’d see Chibi-chan.”

“I… see,” Daichi says, confused.

Suga follows the captain, smiling awkwardly. “Um, Hinata, is there a reason you tackled our rival into a hug?”

Hinata stares at him, his eyes widening. “Oh, uh, Suga-senpai, I was just happy to see him and, um…”

Without an invitation, Oikawa kicks off his shoes and steps inside, an arm around Hinata. “Just wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that a crime?”

“Boyfriend?” Yamaguchi repeats, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

Flushing red, Hinata says, “Oh, yeah. You… didn’t know that?”

And Hinata soon learns that nobody knew this, and stands there blushing as everyone enquires into his relationship with Oikawa. Except Kageyama and Tsukishima, who just want to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
